


【TK】【架空】 Stay Together（全文完）

by swan101



Category: TK - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:41:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23100379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swan101/pseuds/swan101
Summary: 最接近幸福的一刻是 我想回头的时候 发现你在前方等我——题记
Relationships: Tsuyoshi Domoto/Koichi Domoto - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

无论何处的机场都散发着类似的味道，看似混乱却又有着一种难以察觉、难以打乱的秩序。

有时候光一觉得，他讨厌外出、旅行，却并不讨厌机场。因为那感觉像他用键盘输入的那一串串代码，无论看起来多么绚丽复杂，其背后都是各种排列组合下的1和0。

变量总让他无所适从。

此刻，机场广播正用法语和英语交替播送通知，法国人同样蹩脚的英语发音让他听到第三次才总算明白，法国航空公司全部客舱服务人员以及飞机驾驶员于20-21日举行持续48小时的罢工，几乎所有航班都将延迟。

他看了一眼自己手上的机票，掏出手机跟公司报告了这件事。并询问是否可以帮他改签机票。 

但半小时后，社长办公室的秘书打电话过来告诉他，航空公司方面暂时无法确定航班信息，公司为了补偿他，自圣诞假期至新年就请他留在欧洲度假，回国后会报销他全部的交通和住宿费用。 

最后秘书小姐还用甜美的语气告诉他，不用担心报销的额度。她语带羡慕，但对一个理工科宅男而言，一周冷得要死的欧洲旅行算什么福利，他宁愿窝在家里玩最新订购的FF15。 

就在他打算挂断电话时，对方突然又问，“堂本先生，忘了问需要公司帮您改签机票，还是您自行改订其他航空公司票？”

光一本想说拜托你改签，但转念想到假期到1月4日，难道他一直待在法国吗？于是告诉对方自己来订，对方听完，表示了解了，又说了句“圣诞快乐”才挂掉电话。

机械地听着电话忙音，他反应了一会儿才彻底接受眼前这个状况。

法国航空的问讯处已经被围了里三层外三层，大概全部地勤工作人员都在这里待命了，但也没法快速解决滞留旅客的问题。

特别是现在正值圣诞节假期，还有不少乘客是全家一起出门旅行，各种语调的英语或法语对话汇成一种奇妙的音效，让人觉得失真而滑稽。

对于不可抗力造成的损失，航空公司赔偿简单而程式化，补偿乘客转乘其他交通工具的费用。好在这是欧洲大陆，TGV或欧洲之星能把大多数的旅客送回家。

等轮到光一与工作人员说上话时，旅客已经散去大半了，看过他的转乘机票，那位棕色头发的女士面露难色，又对他解释了一番现在没有飞往东京的飞机，可能要等到24日才行。

光一告诉她，他打算在巴黎出关，改买其他航空公司的机票。他解释了两遍后，对方也总算明白了，并询问他的目的地。还友好地表示，她可以帮他规划更合理路线。

听到她的问题，光一愣住了，他根本没想好要去哪里。那名女士以为他不知道目的地读音，跑去柜台那里拿出厚厚的旅游画册，随着她的动作，光一的目光停在柜台后面一块不太大的广告牌上。

或许算是特色，欧洲随处可见艺术展或演出广告，夹杂在各种商业广告中间，连机场也不例外，他对此兴趣不大，可印在上面的那幅图让他一时错不开眼神，那熟悉的色彩、线条和它的创造者一样，一如既往地让他难以自己。

是他！光一紧紧盯着印在下方的几行说明，虽然他不识法语，但差不多的拼写方法还是让他看明白作者名字和“罗马”等几个字眼。

工作人员回到他面前，还来不及把图册打开，光一就听到自己对她说出“意大利，我要去罗马……”

“啊，永恒之城！”她夸张地做了一个手势，然后快速翻开了手上的图册，好在上面印着英语，光一一边读着上面的说明，一边听她解释，巴黎暂时没有直达罗马的火车，去热那亚转车更方便。“今后TGV会开通，就不用这么麻烦了，”她最后又补充说。光一却在心里想着，大概……没有下一次了。

就连这次他坐一夜火车去意大利也可能毫无意义。维基百科显示罗马分为22区，人口超过200万，他想在其中找到那个名叫堂本刚的男人无异大海捞针。更何况此刻他是否身在罗马都未可知。

“……火车是两人包厢，今晚出发的话，上午10点左右就可以到达了，如果你睡得好，直接就可以去看西班牙大台阶和许愿池、万神殿，”她尽职地给他讲解着，但光一却听得恍惚。直到他按照用手机拍下的乘车指南买好了车票，坐进列车上那硬邦邦的床铺时，还有种恍如梦境的感觉。

❀☀❀☀❀☀❀☀

和他同一包厢的乘客是个年轻的白人男性，不过他进门时身边还跟着一个同龄的女孩，看得出来他们是一对情侣，光一本以为他们会要求更换包厢，但对方却什么也没说，只是露出了笑容，以示打招呼。他们用他听不懂的语言简单交流了一会儿，女孩就离开了。

那个男人很快就收拾好躺进床铺，光一也觉得困倦，但平躺后那种车轮在轨道上行驶造成的晃动变得格外明显，他对此越是敏感就更加难以入睡。在半睡半醒间，时光似乎又轮转回多年前的春天，当时他刚刚升入一所著名的私立高中。

学校门前有条长长的樱花路，路的另一个尽头是一所公立中学。开学的那天早上，快要迟到的他一边整理着校服的领带，一边快速在路上前行。那个和自己差不多的男孩迎面走过来，他正在系着立领校服的扣子，两人快要擦身而过的时候，他突然笑了起来，“学长，你的领带系反了！”

他深蓝的校服、利落的黑色短发，还有带笑眼眸就这样直直地映入光一的眼中。高中认识的第一个朋友，竟是隔壁中学的应考生，他觉得有些不可思议，但却又无法抵抗自己想不断与对方缩短距离的潜意识。

他自小就说不上活泼或健谈，但刚却与他性格相反，再平常的事被他形容出来都趣味十足，或许这也是艺术家的天赋。然而每每听他说得眉飞色舞，他却只能用简单的几个字来回应时，就会在心底产生微微的不安，这么无趣的自己，有朝一日他会厌倦么……

来自过去的声音断断续续地在他脑中回荡，直到那对情侣发出的模糊嘈杂声响将他唤醒。

那女孩不知道何时进来的，他们正坐在一起吃着早饭，但早上吃奶油焗茄子也太过分，茄子算哪门子早餐必备？

他本来就睡得不好，加上包厢里又飘散着令他浑身难受的味道，他破天荒的晕了交通工具，走出罗马中央火车站后依然觉得头重脚轻。

尽管理智上他告诉自己应该赶紧去订上一间酒店，以及订张回东京的机票。可他的双脚却又不自觉跟着人群向西班牙广场的方向前行。今天的天气并未聚起雾气，有暖洋洋的阳光直接照射在身上，比东京的温度还要高上不少，他走了一段路后忍不住解开了围巾。

现在过了旅游的高峰期，西班牙台阶、下方的小舟的喷泉，都不复往日的热闹。他看着广场上的游客，大都来度假的，脸上洋溢着的笑容，在广场上摆出各种姿势拍照。

阳光越过建筑物投射在广场上的影子缓慢改变着角度，渐渐地，最后一丝投影也消失不见了，他茫然地看看手表，几个小时的时光就在他发呆中度过了，没有代码，也没有数据……就这样看着经过的每个亚洲人，期待看到那张让他怀恋的面孔。

到底在等什么啊，他苦笑着站起来。不过保持一个姿势太久，让他浑身僵硬，站起来的瞬间头晕得更厉害了，这大概还给他带来了幻觉，他突然听到不远处有人叫他的名字。  
“光一？”

而且那颇具个性的声音还很像刚。

这不可能！但又不自觉转头向声源的方向看去，一个年轻的男人站在几节台阶下，头上顶着宽边的礼帽，微微遮住了他的眉眼，不过那张脸的特征太过熟悉，熟悉得根本不需要特意记起，就会清晰地浮现于脑海。

“真的是光一，你怎么到罗马来了？”

他的声音充满惊喜，而且快步爬上台阶停在他面前，并伸出双手像是要给他一个拥抱。但就在刚的手将要碰到他的手臂时，持续翻腾了大半天的胃大概终于忍到了极限，他猛地推开对方，弯腰吐了出来。

❀☀❀☀❀☀❀☀

他在这个全世界少女心中的恋爱胜地，偶遇了那个曾经对他说“喜欢”，即使过了六七年他仍无法忘记的男人，却在重逢的瞬间吐了对方一身？

在刚的床上醒来时，光一羞愧得不想起床面对这悲惨的事实。

“你醒啦？快起来，我做了早饭。”

可惜天不遂人愿，刚的声音自不远处响起。熟悉的语调让他有种时光倒流的错觉。

掀开被子坐起来，凉飕飕的空气一下让他注意到自己赤裸着的事实，在刚似笑非笑的表情中，他条件反射地把被子拉到了胸口。

“嗯……昨天……谢谢你……还有，”他尽力组织着语言，却不知该如何说明眼前这个情形。

刚突兀地笑了起来，“别在意了，那时间段刚好没亮灯呢，没人看到你。”

“不……”刚不知是想替他解围，还是避重就轻，故意截住了他下面的话。

纠结地皱起眉头，他本来也不善言辞，在这么尴尬的情境下更增加了几分无措。

“你接下来有……”刚的话被突然响起的敲门声打断了，隔着门板还传来模糊的意大利语。刚也用意大利语回应了句什么，接着就随便抓起了件衣服丢给光一，“先把衣服穿上。”

他接过来匆忙往身上套，刚则穿过当作起居室的部分，打开了门。

清脆悦耳的女声清晰传进光一的耳朵，他转头看过去的时候，一个深色头发的女性和正和刚拥抱在一起，她侧过头，在刚脸颊上落下一吻。她说了一长串话，但光一除了“Tsuyoshi”之外都无法明白，但刚对着她露出的笑容刺痛了他的双眼，他的手下意识抓紧了衬衫的领口。

太没出息了！明明是你自己把他从身边推开的，时隔这么久也早就失去多愁善感的资格了。

“你还不舒服？”刚不知什么时候走回他身边的，光一被吓了一跳，他有些紧张地抬头，但刚像是完全误会了，手轻轻放在他后背摩挲，“我煮了麦片，你吃点儿东西就不会觉得恶心了。”

他含糊地“嗯”了一声。早餐散发着一种特殊的香甜气味，麦香混合着果酱、还有咖啡的味道，一股脑冲进光一的鼻腔。

刚把盛着麦片的玻璃碗推在他面前，阻止他的习惯性动作，“先吃掉这个，再喝咖啡。”

吞咽着麦片粥时，他忍不住偷眼打量刚，大概因为日照充足，他的皮肤比以前稍微深了些，不过眉眼却没太大变化，一笑起来，双眸依然显得晶亮，嘴角也还会皱出一个类似酒窝的纹路，显出些跟年龄不那么相符的天真。

“你怎么留了长发？”看了一会儿，光一忍不住好奇地问道。

“啊？”刚用手摸了摸垂下来的头发，“这里只有1号发型，2号发型和3号发型可以选择，他们也不懂这里稍微修短点的意思。全都看腻了之后，也只有留长发了，”他顿了一下，又笑着说“不过烫发的效果倒是挺持久的，长了这么久居然还能保持贝多芬状态。”

“哪有这么夸张，”想起音乐教室挂着的贝多芬画像，但若把那张脸换成刚，着实太过可笑，他都没注意自己的嘴角不自觉开始上翘。

“刚才就想问你，你接下来有什么计划吗？”刚又问道。

“……没有，”他摇摇头，若不是在机场无意中看到那张广告招贴，他或许就会留在机场附近的酒店，等着第一班可以回东京的班机吧。“刚，我在巴黎看到了关于你的画展的广告，”他突然想起这件一见面就想说的事情。

“你看了？”对方露出微微惊讶的表情。

刚这么一问，才让他觉得自己说话太不经大脑，“……没有，”他低下头，有些尴尬地回答，接着又有点着急地表态，“等我回巴黎，我会看的！”

刚又笑了起来，“展览要明年2月才开始。你要是回答看了，我都不知该怎么接下去了。”

“2月？”他有些失望。

“嗯。不过，也许下面会回日本展出，有家出版社在和我接洽。”

“东京？”

“谁知道呢。”刚给了个不置可否的答案，然后又说，“还真是巧合，你要是晚来两天，我们就见不到了。”

“啊？”

“朋友的出版社有个工作，要去趟佛罗伦萨，明早就出发。”

光一突然想起刚刚看到床边堆放着收拾到一半的摄影器材，“你还拍照片？”

“以前为了挣学费，现在只是偶尔吧。”

“啊……”

“你还真是没变，”刚用无可奈何地口气说道，“所以，我问你有没有计划，没有的话，和我一起去佛罗伦萨怎么样？工作完成后，还来得及去威尼斯跨年。罗马从圣诞节到新年，大部分商铺都要休假。”

“不打扰你么？”

“有人作伴我求之不得呢。”  
相较于他的小心翼翼，刚仿佛已经彻底忘记自己曾对他表白，又自作主张“绝交”的事实，完全是与过去好友叙旧的架势。他早就放下那时的感情了吧，而他却始终停滞不前。其实回忆分明没什么特别的撩人情怀之处，只是在他脑中，与刚相关的每一幅画卷仍是历历在目。

但，也是时候了吧……光一在心里想着，“那就去佛罗伦萨，”他这么回答。

❀☀❀☀❀☀❀☀

虽然不像罗马古城那样的拥挤，但佛罗伦萨的建筑物也相对更加高大，行走在小路上时更有几分压迫感。光一看着眼前窄长的街道，完全想象不出刚拍出了怎样的照片。

“这个季节正好，游人少了，也不用那么赶时间。”刚突然指着不远处的回字形建筑物说，“那个就是Palazzo Vecchio，现在还是市政厅，爬到那座钟楼的塔顶，可以俯瞰整个市区。”

“哎？你要爬得上去，需要我帮忙么？”光一忍不住瞄了一下，他背着的巨大摄影包。

“你知道有寄存这种服务吗？”刚回道，“现在已经过了拍照最佳的时间，何况这个角度拍摄的鲜花圣母大教堂也太多。”

接着他做了个邀请的姿势，“工作狂先生，现在到我私人邀请你游览佛罗伦萨的时间了。”

虽然是对建筑和历史都没什么兴趣，但这座建筑奇特的造型仍是吸引了光一的注意。刚买了门票，又用手机下载了关于建筑物介绍的App，调出英文界面后塞给了光一。

“你啊，不是不看说明书就浑身不自在吗？这里是美第奇家族黄金时代的主要居所，里面历史典故太多，我可记不过来。”他对着一脸茫然的光一解释。

哪有那么夸张？他只是习惯性想得到确切的信息，而不自觉排斥不确定性罢了。

帮他戴好耳机，刚没再说话，两人慢悠悠地跟着导览App在空荡荡的大厅里闲逛。

对于这些艺术品他一窍不通，而从罗马开车到佛罗伦萨路上的六七个小时，他已经把近况说尽了——生活依然和从前一样的两点一线，工作上的进展或许算得上精彩，但就常人视角而言，却基本是陈善可乏。不过刚倒听得认真，听到他说在开发AI系统时，好奇地问“AlphaGo那种？”他回答只是普通的虚拟助手应用，类似Siri和亚马逊Echo。

“你这么谦虚，会让人觉得虚伪……”两人在休息区停留时，刚颇为认真地看着他说，“就算是我，也知道人工智能是尖端领域。”

“你知道吗？日本单身家庭占到32%，已是日本比例最大的家庭组成类型。做这种面向不婚宅男的AI产品，也没什么好骄傲的。”

“那你呢？还单身吗？”刚像是无意问道，但眼睛却直视着他，在这种压力下，他的实话脱口而出，“一直是。”

一瞬间刚露出了古怪的表情，但转瞬即逝，他别开脸，微仰着头看向灰蒙蒙的天空，“光一，你讨厌亲密关系么？”他问道。

讨厌么？光一不知道什么才是“亲密”，可这样和刚并肩走在安静的建筑物里，即使没有交谈，也丝毫没有冷场的尴尬，倒像是享受这种暂时的无声，感受对方的味道、呼吸的频率。如果这就是亲密，那他绝不是厌恶。

只是他忍不住想，当年他的做法一定伤害了刚的感情。听到对方说“喜欢”的时候，他虽然惊讶，但不断加快的心跳也说明他抱持着和对方相同的情感。当时刚微微发红的脸颊，还有看向他专注、执着的目光，在他的记忆里从未褪色。

可是，他却因为胆怯而不敢给出回应，不是不喜欢，也不是因为这样的情感有些惊世骇俗。而是想起前不久刚对他说起，已经拿到了留学的Offer，大概会先办理休学，直接去那边上学。

他怕刚在仓促间做出很快会后悔的决定，也怕两人身隔两地渐生而来的尴尬结局……而对刚的不信任更让他生出几分羞愧。

他挣扎几日之后，仍是得出了一个否定的答案，可说着“我会给你时间考虑，无论什么结果我都会接受”的人，却微红着眼眶，带着一脸受伤的神色，在他开口前吼道，“你什么也不用说了，我都明白了，只是你一定要这么过分的拒绝我吗？”

在刚掉头就走之后，光一楞在当场久久都没有动作，他不知刚所谓的“过分”是什么，因为他拖了太久没有给出答案吗？

他想叫住他，可一时却发不出声音。带着一点点逃避心理，他隔天才去找刚，想要问清事实，但对方却在当天的上午离开日本了。

他追到机场时，早已过了时间，他刚好看到一架银白色的客机冲上天空，是刚的飞机又或不是，唯一可知的就是，他们彻底错过了。

即使现在，刚心中仍亘着这道隔阂，他或许不了解人心，但却太了解刚，自见面以来他从未提到过去，就是最好的证明。

❀☀❀☀❀☀❀☀

跟着刚到那家名为Trattoria Mario的餐厅时，已经快过营业时间了，门口的侍应对刚摇了摇头，两人用意大利语交流了一会儿，刚突然拉起光一的手，又对那个中年男人说了几句，那人微微惊讶了一下，接着就礼貌地欠了欠身，带着他们去了一个靠里边的座位。 

他放下菜单时，友好地对光一微笑，他急忙还以笑容，却不懂他眼神里的意思。等他走远了才问道，“你刚才说了什么？”

刚有些不自在，眼神飘忽了一下才说，“他一开始告诉我餐厅可能来不及提供服务了，我跟他说，男朋友坐了10几个小时的飞机来意大利看我，我想让他尝尝意大利最棒的T骨，他就让我们进来了。”  
“我们……明明可以晚上再来……”

“这里只提供午餐，”刚似是有些受伤，“我这么说，冒犯你了？”

“我没这意思……”光一有些尴尬，为了打圆场他急忙翻开菜单，不过那上面的意大利文让他愣住了。

刚的手伸过来，轻轻在一行字后面点了一下，“光是牛排大概我们都吃不完，不过你想喝点酒么？”

据说店里的牛排一公斤起售，光一瞪大了眼睛，“你在意大利居然没吃成胖子？”

刚被逗笑了，“只是这家店而已，平时他们大都啃橄榄油拌青菜。”

他们很快点了菜，又要了瓦波利切拉普葡萄酒。中午就开始喝酒让光一觉得有些罪恶，但现在他正度假。酒带着点儿香草味，以及说不清是什么的果香，那味道与牛排搭配起来让人产生异样的满足感，因为放松，连带四肢都变得有些沉重。

“你说我拿了这家店的发票，公司会答应给我报销么？”光一又说起了他被罢工的飞机扔在了机场，被公司强制放假的事，他脸有些发烫，忍不住想笑，他知道自己正向醉酒逼近，此刻他正用放肆的眼神，直盯着对方的脸。

“你醉了？”刚抬手捉住了他的手腕，阻止他把最后一点儿酒倒进杯子，但光一挣脱了，他用最糟糕的方式把酒倾倒而下，看着最后一滴暗红色的液体滴落，溅起了小小的涟漪。

“刚，你还在讨厌我吗？”

“你在说什么啊？”刚想用满不在乎的口吻回答，可惜那微微颤抖的尾音暴露了他的情绪。

光一猛地抬头，刚果然一脸僵硬，眼神里还有些烦躁，大概没想到他会突然转换到这个话题。但他堆积在心头的疑惑像是终于到了爆发临界点，在酒精和眼下这氛围的激发下一发不可收拾，“你说我过分，是因为我没有及时给你答案吗？”

刚先是一愣，接着就做出了不可思议的表情，“你失忆了么？如果想不起来，不妨去问问你的智也baby。”

“关长濑什么事？”

刚的眼神暗了暗，像是这两天来第一次暴露出真正的情绪，“你现在也是故意的吗？”

光一皱起眉，像听别人的故事一样听着刚的描述。当时他被长濑拉着去参加一个同学的生日派对，虽然无聊，但灌了太多的香槟。他甚至不知道香槟也这么容易醉。他在不自知的情况下给刚拨了电话，结果却在刚急匆匆赶来接他时，和一个从未谋过面的女生在沙发上纠缠。

“我……我怎么完全不记得？”光一有些结舌，“那天，我记得我好好地回家了。”

“大概是我没忍住而泼的冰水让你清醒过来了。”刚的表情变得有些阴郁，但很快就恢复了原样，“现在看来，是我一直都误会了？你给我打电话是真的想我去接你？”

光一记不起来他是否拨过一通电话，但他摇了摇头说，“是我的错……”

“我们要这样一直互相道歉下去？”

听到刚的疑问，光一又摇了摇头，重复这个动作，他有些头晕，还有随之而来的木然，长时间的煎熬居然只源于这样一个可笑的误会，又或许煎熬的只有自己，他抬起眼眸，看到刚的脸上，也带着同样的怅然若失。

可即使没有误会，他们仍是不可避免走向现在这境地吧？看着刚，他心里一片茫然。

❀☀❀☀❀☀❀☀

“你又在偷画我？”少年从睡梦中醒来，带着几分惺忪，语调柔软的抱怨。被发现的人反而强词夺理地回答，“手长在我身上，我想画就画咯。”

“什么呀，你怎么不去画那些女孩子。”

“我只想画你！”变声期刚刚过去，却仍有过去少年音的影子，带着某种执拗。

就算那只是一时的巧言令色，也仍让他悸动不已……光一从梦中惊醒，发现房间里一片黑暗，不过借着窗外的残阳的光，还不至于目不能视。

“醒了？”

刚坐在宽大的窗台上，因为逆着光源看不清表情。他突然跳下来，走到墙边打开了顶灯，光线突然地变化，光一眯起了眼睛。

他想不起怎么回到酒店房间的了，看来他酒品的确有待提高。刚在打开灯后，就那边的桌上开始捣鼓些什么，接着端着一个玻璃杯走过来，放在床边的茶几上，“现在买不到解酒药了，喝点蜂蜜水吧。”

“不要，太甜。”

光一有些厌恶地皱了皱眉。刚看向他的目光既没有不高兴，也没有强迫，但那双漆黑又明亮的眼眸似乎有着什么他无法抵抗的魔力，只要被这么平静地看着，无论有着多强的决心，也总要功亏于溃。  
他用手撑起身体，抱着杯子小口喝着，意外地并不甜腻。刚拖了张椅子在床边坐下，“光一，你的脸，线条好像变了。”

他下意识摸了摸自己的脸，“胖了，还是瘦了？”

“你自己不知道吗？”刚嗤笑了一声，接着收敛了神色，“不是那个意思，是颧骨到下颌的线条比以前更突出、清晰了，好可惜，捏不到苹果肌了。”

“这是什么语气，明明比我还小，”光一有些不满，但同时他察觉到刚在对他的态度上起了微妙变化，不像最初时那样精心包装自己的言语和行动，而不自知地泄露出与他同样的困惑。

他也在想着“该怎样对待光一才好”吧，就如同他不知该如何面对刚。

“我啊，想象过好多次光一现在是什么样子，虽然骨骼不会变化了，随着成长，气质和表情都会变化吧，会不会更严肃了，心事也不再经由眼睛外露了？不过，好像我画的那些画，都有着微妙的偏差啊……”

“还在画我？”

……像是最容易的事，与其动手还不如去拍照。但用简单几笔就勾勒出特点，让人看出那是什么却不容易。不过我想画你，亲手描绘出只有我才知道的小细节，即使相机镜头也无法捕捉的细微之处……刚曾那样说过。

此刻他又露出了那种执拗的神情，眼睛紧紧盯着他，带着一点强行要求相隔很远的他人的理解的力量，和过去相比，他似乎多了几分攻击性，又或者是他从前未能看出他藏于柔软外表之下的强硬。  
“你是真的健忘，还是觉得我只是随便说说？”

说的也是呢，刚是可以用一支画笔就表达出青草气息、风中传递的喧嚣，又或者雨中的寂静的人，若没有相当的锐利，又如何能冲击观者的内心。

但他也不愿示弱，用同样强硬的目光顶回去。只是，良久的无言，让对视的目光渐渐变了味道，无可名状的情愫隐隐地弥漫其间。

“光一……”刚站了起来，向前走了两步，他把手撑在床沿，微微低下头与他形成一个近似平视的角度。他有些紧张，脸色因此变得苍白，光一因为他的神情而不禁胆怯。“……现在能告诉我，你的答案吗？”

“你说什么？”

“明知故问？”

光一垂下了眼帘，说出了与那时完全不同的答案，“我也喜欢……”

刚的呼吸猛然停顿了几秒，接着那温热的呼吸与他的距离又近了些，他甚至以为刚接下来会亲吻他，他开始想是该微微张开嘴，还是闭得更紧些。

但几秒钟后，刚拉开了两人的距离，“那时候，竟是我搞砸了一切……”

❀☀❀☀❀☀❀☀

他们在佛罗伦萨度过了圣诞节，和日本的热闹不同，街上看不到什么所谓的圣诞氛围，餐厅和商店也都早早关门了。刚不工作的时候，两人就窝在酒店房间，房间有个铁质的小壁炉，而且不是装饰，在询问了酒店工作人员后，刚用酒店提供的材料点燃了壁炉。

很快，房间里弥漫起天然木材特有的清香味道，“我以为会很有很呛的烟味呢？”光一看着微弱跳动的火苗感慨。

“现在都不是为取暖，木头也是经过处理的，可以发出各种香味儿，”刚放松了身体靠在墙边，突然想起来什么似地笑了起来，“据说，也有‘绮兰’香。”

“那是什么？”

“一种香水的原料，”刚回答，“不过和炸鸡的味道太不搭调了。”

光一觉得在这个冠冕堂皇的理由背后，肯定还有什么古怪，但也不再细问，“你是在哪里买的炸鸡？”

“当然是赶在市场关门前，我几乎走遍了所有的店。店主听说我们在圣诞节要吃炸鸡时，喊了好几遍‘基督耶稣’。”

“明明以前，只要有KFC就好了。”

“现在，光一圣诞节也不会去KFC了吧？该是大人的夜晚了吧？”

“比如和长濑一起就着两打啤酒，看完《龙猫》《真爱至上》《风月俏佳人》《小鬼当家》以及当年销量Best 1的AV带？”

“……你就这么喜欢长濑？”

“你在说什么，我们只是自小一起长大！”不知为何，刚这说法让他心中升起混合着焦灼和憋屈的怒气。明明那天逼迫他做出了表白，却又一副什么都没发生的姿态。

刚因为他这突如其来的怒气怔了一下，“抱歉，我没有猜测你和长濑有什么的意思，”他诚恳地道了歉，“只是，从以前就有点羡慕他。”

“啊？”光一有些疑惑，偏过头来看他。

“……他可以心无旁骛和你抱一起开玩笑，我却连碰你一下都要小心翼翼。”

看着刚的表情，光一突然想起，他们曾一起走过那段对感情过分敏感和小心翼翼的年龄阶段。放学后在体育馆打篮球，偶尔攻防中不小心擦过的手指都让他感到异常喜悦。想不到情感更外露的刚也有着和自己类似的感受。

壁炉传来了轻微的“噼啪”声，“啊，糟糕！”刚急忙跳起来，用火钳拨动着木块，“火星溅出来，就要搞出火灾了。”

他摆弄了一会儿，熄灭了火，把火钳扔到一边。“这东西麻烦死了。好像以前Elsa曾说过，恋爱电影里最不真实的一幕就是男女主人公在壁炉边的羊毛地毯上，互诉衷肠好几个小时，没有翻动一次柴火，却没有引发火灾。”

刚像是随口抱怨，但转过身，坐回光一身边时，脸上却带着与刚才那轻松语调不符的郑重。

“我很抱歉。”

他的话让光一猝不及防，这一点也不像刚。他并非为自己找借口的人，但却不擅长说出“对不起”，往往会绕老大一个圈子去表达自己的歉意。

“我为对你做过的一切道歉，误会你，不相信你，还有……也许未来我会对你坦白的事情，我很抱歉。”

他又重复了一遍，脸上的表情有些不自然，还有着显而易见地期待，刚在等他的回答吗？他该说什么，我也该道歉？又或者我原谅你？还是……

刚动了动，凑近了光一，几乎与他额头相抵，这样的距离早已超过了正常交往的准则，但他却没有动，默许了刚接下来亲吻他的动作。

刚的嘴唇干燥却柔软。没有着急把舌头伸进他嘴里，反而很有耐心地用唇瓣磨蹭着他的，有些小动物一般讨好的意味。光一有些不耐地想要更进一步，但刚却早一步退开了。

他稍稍拉开了两人的距离，叹息道，“我们没喝酒太好了。明早醒来，谁也没法把酒后乱性当借口了。”

刚的声音带着一丝沙哑，微微有些颤抖，这次他亲吻过来的力度变得情欲味道十足，舌头迫不及待地撬开了光一的牙齿，并与他纠缠。 

呼吸不由变得沉重，他能感觉到自己胸腔正激烈地起伏着，光一的手无意识地去抓对方的后领口，感觉到他的动作，刚似乎轻笑了一声，在换气的空隙去解光一衬衣的扣子。

侧过头，他的鼻尖擦过光一的脸颊，开始亲吻他的下颌、脖颈，并一路向下。被触碰过的地方，体温都急速升高，他忍不住发出似有似无的低吟。像是受到了鼓励，刚微微加重了抚摸他肩膀、胸口的动作。

他看着刚的嘴唇和手指在他胸前流连，明明是拉他一起下水，做这种背德之事的下流行为，可他此刻的表情却又近乎虔诚。

用这样的方式给他们之间的感情画上句号也好，有些绝望地想着，光一猛然用力拉开刚的身体，在他错愕的表情中栖身向前，右手扶着刚的后脑，用滚烫的双唇贴上对方，“刚……喜欢你……”

❀☀❀☀❀☀❀☀

刚的呼吸变得不规则而沉重。光一根本记不得两人的衣服何时被扯掉了，赤裸的皮肤相互触碰到的部分，燃烧一般蒸腾着。

就算是这一夜过后，刚又回到有女友的现实中，他飞回日本两人再不相见，但此刻身上那个人温暖的嘴唇、灵巧的手指引得他只想沉沦，让现实和未来都见鬼去吧！

下身最重要的部位陷落时，他最后的清明也终于烟消云散了。他只知道自己的身体在叫嚣着要发泄，汹涌的情感在拼命的寻找出口。光一本能的动着身体摩擦着对方的手，沉浸在生物原始的快感中。  
意识模糊间，对方的动作却突然停了下来，失去了抚慰的光一整个人像被吊在半空，没有了着落。他有些不满地睁开眼，看向刚那有些失真的脸。

“光一在勉强配合我吗？”他皱着眉，还带着不由自主的甜腻的鼻音，但音调却有明显的怒气。

“没有，你怎么会这么想？”

“那为什么不看我？”刚的目光紧紧盯着他，像是不愿错过一点微妙变化，“你这样子，看起来像拿出百分百的诚意来应对工作一样。不喜欢的话就直说，我不要你完成任务，也并不是非要强迫你现在就要跟我做爱！”他有些咬牙切齿，最后却像泄了气一样说，“你在想什么啊……”

“你……你有什么资格指责我，明明就有女友了，还要跟我上床，难道我还要欢欣鼓舞，得意忘形？”光一没想到自己的声音会透露出如此明显的委屈，刚也似不知所措地瞪大眼睛。

他反应了好一会儿才回道，“你在说什么？”

“Elsa……”满心的怒气并没有散去，但又觉得后悔，他为什么非要说出来，把结局弄得这么难看。

“Elsa？”刚重复着这个名字，接着就笑了起来。“别动，”他制止光一挣扎的动作，“你说楼下房东家的女儿？我的确和她关系很好，除了我租了她家房子，她还算我远房的表姐。你没看出她是意日混血？”

“……什么？”这又是他的误会？这些天的煎熬到底算什么啊……他现在还和刚保持着紧紧相拥地姿势，突然间他觉得异常羞耻，和刚刚那种单纯的意乱情迷完全不同，仅仅是想到被对方这么看着，心底就涌起难以言说的悸动。

“不要，看着我，”刚突然伸出双手固定住他想偏向一边的头，“你觉得我是那种有了恋人的情况下，还会和别人春宵一度的人？我怎么会给你留下这种印象？”他说话的样子一本正经，却故意贴近他，温热的气息喷在胸口让人迷乱。

“我……”他不由觉得理亏，但同时因为他故意的折磨而微微愤怒。

刚无声地笑，勾起了嘴角，“堂本光一，你明明只懂得O1O1的机器语言，就别再跟着长濑看那些弱智的爱情剧了，难道你刚刚是想着和我睡一次就满足了，此后永不再见？”

“才不是……”他虚弱地反驳。

“你都26岁了，怎么还这么幼稚。“

明明以前连洗衣机和烘干机都分不清楚，如今只是学会了做沙拉和Pasta就开始装成熟了，光一忿忿不平地想着，抬起上半身，像是想报复一般，重重地咬上了对方的嘴角。

“唔……”刚哼了一声，不再言语，也开始用他的行动来表达意愿，吸取对方的气息，辗转反复摩擦着他的双唇。刚的手滑到他身后温柔的试探，在迷糊中他并没有反应过来那是什么样的暗示，反而不自觉地扭动着身体，催促他接下来的动作。

然而刚真正入侵的动作却让他浆糊一样的头脑彻底清醒了，“你……混蛋！”他大口喘着气，像是想借肺部的扩张来缓解痛苦。

刚停了下来，一个又一个温柔的吻落下，“光一，对不起……”道歉的话语在吻与吻的间隙中落下。痛苦和愤怒仿佛都被这一声声“对不起”给抽走了，叹了口气，光一抿着的嘴唇放松了下来，开始主动回应他的动作。

那双明亮而清澈的眼睛始终盯着他的脸，像是他只要做出一点推拒的表情就会停下来。被这么注视，光一觉得胸口偏左的部位膨胀起巨大的满足。刚并不粗鲁的动作在他身体里掀起喧然大波，感官的狂潮将席卷一切。

最后爆发的时候，光一眼神迷离地寻找那双眼睛。刚也在看着他，一遍又一遍的叫着他的名字。

“光一，光一，光一……”

他觉得自己前所未有的完整了，那澎湃的情感也终于通过身体心满意足的宣泄了出来。

疲惫让两人维持着贴合的姿势停顿了许久，汗湿的皮肤贴在一起的感觉出奇的舒适。光一有些惊讶自己竟如此渴望另一个人的触碰。

“幸好我把火熄了，”短暂地沉默后，刚突然说了句和此刻气氛完全不搭调的话。顺着他的视线看了眼墙上的钟，“居然过了2小时了……”

“刚刚结束的时候，我竟觉得牙根隐隐作痛。”

“太用力了吗？”

“难道你不觉得自己也格外卖力？”刚窃笑着，用手指拨开了他前额的碎发，轻柔的抚摸他的额头，“出了好多汗啊……”

“快起来，要去洗澡。”

被他这么一说，光一开始觉得浑身不自在，刚又笑了起来，“这时候就不要洁癖发作了。我们可以再来一次！”  
他晶亮的眼睛里仿佛闪耀着遥远星斗的光芒，但光一坚决抵制住了这诱惑，用力把压在自己身上的人掀到一边，爬起来走向一边的浴室。

“喂，光……”

刚追到了门口，但他果断把他关在门外，但他也没再坚持，只是说“不要在浴缸里睡着。”

他泡在适宜的水温中，听着外面刚哼着一首曲调温软的歌，情绪彻底放松了下来。之后他会回到日本，那刚呢？还打算继续留在欧洲……那他们的感情会走向何方呢？会不会仍要随着时间的流逝而变质？

大约受情爱的影响，他的大脑还有些迟钝，不安的情绪还没来得及涌起，就听到刚的声音隔着门传了过来。

“虽然现在才说这些是搞错了顺序……但给我点时间，我会安排好身边的事……相信我，今后会陪在你身边的，一直会。”他的声音柔软却透着坚定。  
宛如承诺。

END


	2. 番外-姬始

收藏于堂本刚记忆最深处的画面，并非那个樱花雨中白净俊秀，身形颀长，仿佛自图画里走来的美少年。而是运动之后汗湿的、前额的头发胡乱贴在皮肤上，略显狼狈的脸，却又让人错不开视线的炫目。

早已过了体罚学生的时代，但个头不高却身形结实体育老师仍会偶尔暴躁起来。大家谁也不愿意惹怒他，自然是在偷懒的同时，尽量在他眼皮底下表现积极。

那天，一个二年级的同学不知因为什么得罪了他，怒气冲冲的体育老师抓着他的手臂，大声训斥之后似乎还不过瘾，抬起另一只手，想给他一个结实的耳光。

手还没有接触到那名学生，他的小臂就被另一只手牢牢抓住了。

“老师，你不这样做也可以指出他的错误。难道你要给大家示范什么是滥用暴力？”说这话的人声音不大，也没有起伏的情绪，只是平淡的叙述一个事实。

刚恰巧路过，站在最外围目击了这一幕。

体育馆早已围着不少学生，尽管平日里各个自诩精英，但此刻却没人站出来。也或许是觉得这件事应该交给PTA处理，同学和老师的纠纷跟自己无关。

没想到有学生会阻止自己，他愣了好一会儿都没有说话，反应过来后，用力甩开那只手，但也没有继续教训那名学生劲头了，只是用很不高兴地口气又说了一句，下次再糊弄我，绝对不会放过你。

围观的同学发出低声的喧哗，大概是因为谁也没想到那个平时寡言少语，与谁都没深入交往的优等生，会突然做出这样惊人的举动吧。

几个应该是学生代表的人的脸上，甚至突然浮现出戒备而微妙的表情。

但那个人没对差点儿挨打的学生说出什么安慰或关切的话，只是若无其事地转身离去。因为是正面对着刚，他能看清他脸上的全部表情。没有一丝骄傲或得意，自然地一如平常。

不管时间过去多久，这一幕都如上一刻才发生般清晰鲜明。刚画过无数关于光一的画，他身上某种奇妙的矛盾让人跃跃欲试。但他从没下笔画过这一刻。不想让任何人看到这样的光一，那是只属于他一个人的珍宝。

无论怎样，都想拥有那个名叫堂本光一的人的想法，就是这一瞬间在心底生根的吧……

刚睁开眼睛时，室内的光线不再明亮，也没有太昏暗，酒店房间的电视仍在播放着NHK的红白歌会，他好像并没有睡太久。

“睡醒了？”

光一的声音自从头顶传来，刚动了动头，意识还未完全清醒，他模模糊糊地说了句，“梦到了我们高中时的事情，那时候的光一好帅。”

“那是当然了，若不是我帮你补习理科课程，你怎么能顺利毕业。”

听了他的回答，刚忍不住笑起来。光一不习惯被人称赞，为了掩饰他的难为情，就会故意用这种逞强的语气来应对。这或许和他严厉的家教有关，不过刚有自信让他习惯甜言蜜语。

蜷在沙发上的睡姿让他有些吃不消，刚干脆换了个姿势。都说一旦发生了关系，就会自然变得亲密起来，光一任他枕在自己大腿上，也没阻止他环上他纤细腰肢的手臂。刚埋首在光一腹部。作为成年人，他此时的动作实在有些过火，不过两人谁也没有想要再进一步的意思，就这么保持着拥抱的姿势。

隔着薄薄的衣衫，他能闻到光一身上的淡淡松木味儿，这两天他们一直用相同的盥洗用品，也因此染上了近似的味道。

电视里X-Japan主唱Toshi那辨识度很高的声音了传出来，“为打败哥斯拉！”

刚感觉光一笑了，腹肌因此猛地收紧了一下，他忍不住问，“哥斯拉这么有名？”

“因为是今年大热的影片啊。”

“猩红女巫和快银有情人终成兄妹那个？”

“是庵野秀明……”

“……等我回日本一定要租来看，”刚说着翻了个身，改成了平躺的姿势，抬眼看着光一因为倚在沙发里而微微扬起的下巴，“我也可以陪你看一整晚的AV。”

“我没通宵看过AV，”光一的耳朵有点儿泛红，不管他怎么一脸镇定，类似的小细节总是会在不经意间暴露他的情绪。挖掘这些，简直让刚乐此不疲。

略一沉默，光一说道，“刚……你真的打算回日本？”这一次，他的声音微微带上了一点儿不确定。

那天刚说完这个决定后，他们就没再提过相关的话题。他以为自己足够表明了态度，但现在看来，还是不够明确地表达出自己的想法，“我已经毕业了，也不是做装置设计什么的，想回到日本也是应该的吧。而且，我也和几所学校联系过，他们都表示可以和我进一步详谈。”

“……你想当老师？可是，你不是想创作吗？”可能没想到他会做这样的打算，光一满脸惊讶。

“什么时候都可以画啊！现在早不是梵高的时代了，艺术家只是一个赞誉，而不是职业，我当然也要自食其力嘛！然后，只要拿出优秀的作品，随时都可以开展啊。”

停顿了片刻，刚翻身坐直了身体，“光一，还记得我之前跟你说过，想你坦白，对你道歉的事？”

对方带着些不解的眼光看过来，但没有说话，只是安静等他开口。

“就是啊，你别误会，我不是因为那天我们有过关系后，才仓促做出的决定，”刚觉得自己这么说，颇有装腔作势的嫌疑，于是有些害羞地用手撩了撩头发，“结果，却搞得我好像为了你放弃前途一样……”

“……谁这么想了，你不要太给自己贴金！”

光一表面看起来温和，但骨子里极其固执，凡是认为正确的事情就会贯彻到底。这种品质当然值得赞颂，不过体现在感情上，就显得有些爱钻牛角尖儿了。虽然他嘴上否认，但刚肯定他已经暗自烦恼好几天了。

想到这里，他就不由得后悔，为何不早些把这件事说清楚。“你给我看AYUMU的时候，我就想说了，提醒你带伞、吃饭，对你说‘早安’‘欢迎回家’的人应该是我，而不是手机App和虚拟女仆。”

稍早的时候，他好奇光一开发的AI是什么。光一打开电脑给他看了演示版，被命名为AYUMU的虚拟助手，不仅可以管理用户的日程，还能进行人机交流，光一还告诉他，随着交流的增加，它会不断学习，掌握用户更深层次需求。

“那不是女仆！只是广告公司做的PR宣传片而已。”反驳他的时候，光一不自觉地撅了撅嘴。

真是糟糕！刚觉得自己的自制力简直快要降成负数，他们在认真谈论关于“未来”的问题，他却想着去亲吻他的嘴唇。而且他真的这么做了，光一也没有拒绝，伸出手托住他的后脑，低头回应。

红白歌会已经进行到了尾声，刚听到主持人说了句红组获胜。像是接力一般，酒店窗外隐隐传来了音乐声，威尼斯的跨年活动也即将展开。

今年的威尼斯突然冷得反常，河水都结了冰，水之都几乎变成了冰之都。

光一没带足以御寒的衣服，第一天虽然勉强去了圣马可广场和威尼斯叹息桥，但大半张脸都几乎缩在围巾里。他们每走一段路，就要钻进路边的咖啡馆取暖。意大利的咖啡很便宜，不坐的话，只要1欧元一杯，但老实说，这种天气频繁上厕所也挺吃不消。

后来的两天，他们就几乎窝在酒店没再出门。不过，他无意中预定的这家酒店房间，却刚好能够透过玻璃窗看到跨年活动的现场，烟火表演也能细细观赏。

“把沙发推到窗边看烟火？”接吻的间隙，刚凑到光一耳边小声提议。

住进来的那天，酒店工作人员已经提醒过他们，在跨年活动期间，他们的房间不能开窗。酒店已经临时在外部做了防护层。不管他们在窗前做什么，应该都不会被人发现，不过，他们还是能透过窗子的上半部，看清即将开始的烟花秀。

身处异国，让光一的情绪也放松了下来，他马上答应了这个在日本绝对会驳回的“冒险”，两人顾不得衣衫不整的状态，合力把沙发推到了窗边。

现在室外的光线，在射灯和探照灯作用下还极为明亮，到跨年烟火点燃时就会熄灭。

等待的时候，他们继续接吻，帮对方宽衣解带。光一依然没有太暖和的手在他全身上下游走，嘴唇和舌头划过他的锁骨时，他听到自己发出了满足的呻吟。光一外表清冷，但这时候却是热情十足，随着他用舌尖和牙齿在他皮肤上揉搓逗弄，战栗流遍刚的全身，从发梢到脚尖。

沙发不算宽大，刚尽量小心地挤到对方两腿之间，随着他的动作，光一微微分开了腿，给他留给出了可以支撑身体的位置。刚贴近光一，亲吻着他的下巴和脖子。光一微微用力时，那里就会显出极具生命力的美丽光景。他的身体并不像一眼看上去那样纤细，而是覆盖着结实而匀称的肌肉。那是常年锻炼的结果，据说是为了能保持体力，让他长时间坚持工作。

刚对他歪理有些无奈，但恋人充满力量感的身体让他的欲望更加高涨，指腹轻柔地描画着光一赤裸的腰腹，仿佛他平日里用笔尖触碰着画纸，从模糊柔软到清晰分明。随着手下时急时缓的动作，光一明显却不夸张的肌肉显示出完美地收缩与伸展的线条。

没有开灯，窗外的灯光骤然熄灭时，他们都有些不适应，贴合在一起的身体都感到对方明显的停顿。但耀眼的烟火随即升入天空。并不像日本夏季的烟火大会那么复杂，只是用热闹的颜色给等待新年的人们助兴。

就着烟火那略显喧嚣的背静音做爱时，双方的喘息显得有些失真，但又因为某种不确定性而格外兴奋，如潮的快感席卷了刚的神经。一切结束后，他们抱在一起看了最后一轮的烟火。2017的图案早已过去了，只剩下色彩斑斓的谢幕。

“好可惜……”光一像是不满，语气里微微有些遗憾。

刚趴在他身上动了动，声音里带着点儿懒散，“那时候，我好像享受到了光一的‘姬始’啊。”

光一初时不明白这个词的意思，但很快就反应了过来，原本有些涣散的神情，瞬间变得锐利起来，“你胡说什么！”

没想到会惹光一生气，刚讨好地亲了亲他的脸颊，“明年光一也享受我的‘姬始’吧，然后这样轮换到再也没法享受好了。每次都这样迎来新年，简直太美妙了。”

“闭嘴……”大概是想阻止他进行这个色情的话题，光一仰起头，用嘴堵住他的。刚安心地接受这个有点纯情的吻，迷糊得有些想直接睡去。

他们本该有很多需要展开的话题，不过他相信，诸多的麻烦，他们还有的是时间解决。

“就算这次没有在罗马和你巧遇，我也打算回日本之后继续追求你。从来没有放弃过你”这句话，也留在醒来时再告诉光一吧……

END


	3. 番外-世界上最美的风景

“……请愉快地享受美景！”

伴随着机械转动的规律“卡啦”声，穿着红色工作服的年轻女孩对他们露出了灿烂的笑脸，同时，落锁的声音也跟着响起。

这时，他突然明白了一路走过来时光一的欲言又止……堂本刚——26岁才过2个月，东京某艺术大学新晋西洋美术课程讲师——重度恐高啊！

他两眼笔直地看着坐在他对面的光一，迎着对方略微有些担忧的脸催眠自己，你看，你的脚还踩在地面。对，不要怕……

狂跳的心脏才要平复下来，就透过玻璃，看到外面EST的楼顶，“哇，好高……”一边感慨着，刚干脆地闭上了眼睛。而且彻底僵硬了。

“刚，可以看到山哦，还有那边一片是大阪城公园吧……还有，你左边是我们昨天和长濑他们一起参加祭典的河岸……”因为他一直闭着眼睛，光一尽职地解说着。虽然这样的说明，很难引起听者的兴趣。

不要提他！刚愤愤地想着，若不是长濑搞错了时间，他也不会大脑秀逗地“自掘坟墓”……

十几分钟前，他们到达JR大阪车站，准备搭车返回东京。拿出车票才发现，上面印着的时间是19:35分，而不是长濑之前告诉他们的PM5:35分。怎么会有人搞不清12小时制和24小时制的时间换算呢？

但这时候打电话过去抱怨也无济于事。把行李寄存在车站，两人打算找个地方消磨一下时间。才走到车站外的天桥，刚突然看到了嵌在建筑物中的Hep five摩天轮。

“快看，那个红色好漂亮！”亏他当时还一脸兴奋……

轿厢里流淌着轻缓的《蓝色狂想曲》，对方不知什么时候，用手机连上了内部的音响。皮肤上传来了一点热度，光一的手叠在他快要被自己扭成麻花的双手上。

“……现在，到哪里了？”

刚开口问道，这样的安抚让他绷紧的神经放松不少……再说，他都冒着生命危险上来了，不验证一下著名的都市传说怎么行？

“啊……”光一像是先观察了一下角度才说，“大概是顺时针的9点钟的位置吧……”

默默地换算了一下，刚想着，还好，离最高处还远。

“……现在，外面的云真的很美，你不想看看吗？因为建筑物反射出来的颜色，看过去，远处的天空是金灿灿的橙色……”

光一低低的轻柔声音又响了起来，刚被诱惑着睁开了双眼，摩天轮快要升到最高点了，太阳已渐渐西沉，窗外一片金光，照在朱红色的钢铁骨架上，泛起点点磷光……

刚仿佛看到了世间最美的风景——并不是窗外，而是面前那张近在咫尺的脸，光一蹲在他脚边，微仰着头看他，笑得温柔。自窗外投射进来的阳光为他勾勒起一圈柔和的光晕，朦胧了一切。他低头吻了过去，时间恍若静止。

巨大的机械臂仍在兢兢业业地工作，将吻得难舍难分的人送上106米的高空，再缓缓下降……

“好可惜，摩天轮只能坐一圈。”

从轿厢里出来，刚有些遗憾地说。听完，光一先是冷笑了一声才回答，“你眼睛都不睁，再坐一圈有什么用？”

喂！把刚才那个超体贴的光一还我啊！刚在心里暗自吐槽，他以前一定没听过学校里的传言吧：幸福就像摩天轮，要转一整圈才能找到，而且不能回头……

END


End file.
